This disclosure relates to a ceramic attachment configuration and a method for manufacturing the same. The example the ceramic attachment configuration relates to a component assembly for a gas turbine engine, such as a rotor and blade assembly.
There is much interest in the use of ceramic matrix composite materials and other ceramics for components in the hot section of the gas turbine engine. Ceramics reduce the weight of the hot section and contribute to engine efficiency by increasing the temperature at which the gas turbine engine may operate.
In one prior art arrangement, a ceramic matrix composite blade is retained within a slot of a metallic rotor. An interface between the blade root and the rotor slot is carefully controlled to transfer loads between the blade and rotor without creating undue stress. Nonetheless, undesired loading may occur at the interface.